


Star Wars rebles Drabble: Kanan and Hera being Space Mom And Dad

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star wars rebels hera and kanan being space mom and dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars rebles Drabble: Kanan and Hera being Space Mom And Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Wars rebles Drabble: Kanan and Hera being Space Mom And Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179100) by lacefedora. 



Title: Star Wars rebles Drabble: Kanan and Hera being Space Mom And Dad

Authors: Lacefedora

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and [Vinnytron](http://vinnytron.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Star wars: Rebels

Pairing: Hera/Kanan 

Length: 1:42

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/space%20mom%20and%20dad.mp3)


End file.
